


Greater Treasures

by seizansha



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko finds someone he feels at peace with. Like a butterfly, Zhi flutters in when he's at his lowest only to flit away again. She's in danger wherever she is. It's only when her life's truly on the line that Zuko realizes what he has to do. *Zuko/OC*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greater Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter in the forest gives Zuko exactly what he needs.

"Uuhhh…"

"Nice to see you're waking up. I was starting to get worried," a soft voice spoke to his right.

Prying his eyes open, he blinked the sleep and blurriness away. "Where am I? What happened?" he turned to find a young woman about his age sitting beside him.

She only smiled before turning back to her lap. "Don't worry, you're still in the forest outside the village. I found you face down in the middle of some sleep-grass. I tried to get as far away as I could," She smiled again as she turned back to him, "but you're a heavy sleeper. It's about ten paces down the path."

He turned away at the heat rising in his face. "Must be an effect of the grass," he muttered as he sat up, trying to roll to his feet. He barely noticed her grip as the ground wobbled beneath him. Falling back against the tree, he tried to glare at her through the dizziness. "What do you want?" he shook her hand off his arm.

All he got was that soft smile again. "I'm not an earth bender. It's just another effect of the grass. It'll pass in a few minutes," she turned to her right, away from him, "Here, have some of my lunch, it'll help."

They'd been living as peasants for some months – but even this was meager. A small apple, half a crusty loaf of bread and a small water skin was it. His head still lowered, he found his gaze wondering up her arms, over her body. She definitely wasn't surviving this way; she looked perfectly healthy. Slim arms, slender legs, with curves that made his 16 year old heart race. She was wearing typical peasant clothes for the Earth Kingdom, only there was intricate embroidery on the front of her right shoulder and her pants weren't the usual green. They were bluish black.

His walls snapped up.

Just as she giggled, "Don't worry, have the apple. The tree's not far from here, I can always pick another."

She only confused him even more. Checking the apple over before biting in, he turned from her and looked around. The trees weren't overbearing. The animals didn't anger him. The brook wasn't mocking him.

He couldn't remember ever feeling like this.

He would have chalked it up to the sleep-grass again…

"It's why I like it here," she started talking, never looking up, her hands busy in her lap. "You just forget everything else, live in the moment."

All he could do was nod and turn to her. She barely paused at her work; a slight blush coloring her cheeks. He shifted until he was facing her, still at her side. She was embroidering a moneybag, moving suddenly so he couldn't see what she was working, she giggled nervously, "I've had this for a while now, but I couldn't figure out what to put on it. That's why I came here today."

He didn't want her to stop talking. He wasn't sure why, most girls that he met prattled on like idiots or stared at his scar. She was just talking… like they'd known each other for years.

"You're the dressmaker's daughter?" he guessed.

She shook her head, her raven hair billowing out of the loose ponytail draped over her left shoulder. "I'm only working there for a bit. I'll have to move on soon."

He found himself reaching out, softly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why?"

Her blush only deepened at his touch. She paused briefly before she changed threads. "I ran away. I followed in my father's footsteps," she caught him slightly turning away, "Our business was doing very well. Many came to our shop because of my work. All I ever wanted was to work there... run the store one day. But the destiny my father chose for me was quite different."

He sat still as she turned to him, her head hung. "Two years ago my father arranged a marriage for me, to our rival shopkeeper. I begged him not to wed me off to a much older man that would keep me as a slave, but my father wouldn't listen. So I left. The man will not pay the dowry until we are wed, Father wants me to pay for dishonoring him, so both have been looking for me. I try not to live off my skill, knowing it will lead them here. But sometimes, I have no choice."

The silence was just there. It wasn't oppressive, overbearing or apprehensive. It was… comfortable. She wasn't expecting anything out of him. All she'd done was take care of him and answer his questions.

"How do you know about the sleep-grass?" he almost whispered as he turned back to her.

"My maternal grandfather was an apothecary. I don't know a lot, but I know what's important." She replied, turning the black bag inside out, pulling two red pieces of satin from her pocket, she started sewing them in. He almost smiled as she turned enough for her hair to fall along her face again, hiding this new blush crossing her cheeks. "Now, may I ask you a question?"

His whole mood changed. He knew and he didn't want to let go of the moment just yet.

She read his silence well. "I'll admit; it is a personal question. And I will understand if you don't want me to ask… to answer me."

His honor and pride was on the line. She had told her past, her pain… that was so much like his. He must do the same. "You can ask," he offered, his gaze falling to the ground between them.

He barely saw her hand hovering between them. "Your eye…" she paused as he hung his head, "… is it blind? Can you see anything with it?"

He was dumbstruck. In all the years, Uncle was the only one who had asked that question. Raising his head, he only found more curiosity than concern in her eyes.

She misread him this time. "I'm sorry. I never should have asked," she said softly as she turned away, packing everything up.

He stood up just as she moved to, holding his hand out to her. "Don't be," she nodded, letting him help her up. "Just shapes, no colors… I don't get asked that a lot." He stood tall, his gaze going over her head, far away.

He jumped as he felt her fingertips run along the bottom edge. "There's more pain here than just physical. I figured that's why you're out here, why you stayed with me." Her hand slowly slid down his face and neck, stopping over his heart. "I didn't want to take it from you."

His closed his eyes as he took her hand, squeezing it briefly before lowering them. Opening his eyes when she wouldn't let go, he found her smiling softly as she turned and started walking, pulling him along. He smirked as he joined her, still holding on.

The walk wasn't long; still neither said a word 'til they got to the edge of the forest. She turned to him with a sad smile. "I had fun today," she pulled something from her bag, "I want you to have this." she put it in his hand.

It was the moneybag. An ornate design was done in blacks and blues on the black cotton sack. He couldn't help running his fingers over it, "A Bat of Shou-Hsing(1)…"

She only watched his fingers. "I know the colors don't vary much; it's not as flashy that way and they fit the motif."

He stopped. Shaking his head, he handed it back. "I can't take this."

He jumped as she curled his fingers around it. "It's only fair. You inspired it," she smiled at his slight blush. "Consider it a gift."

She kept her hands curled loosely around his until he pulled his back, nodding reluctantly. She only giggled. "Oh, and give this to Iroh," she put another pouch in his hand, "Tell him no bigger than the end of your thumb or you'll sleep for a week."

He was too stunned, "Sleep...?"

She nodded, "That's dried. Now it'll only work in tea." Stepping closer, she stretched against him, giving him a quick kiss on his left cheek. "It's too bad we never met earlier Zuko."

She started walking away as his hand slowly went to his face. Feeling the bags brush his cheek snapped him out of it just when she got to the road. "What's your name?"

Turning back to him, she smiled brightly. "It's Zhi."

[-----------------]

He found his uncle right where he'd expected: at the table with a pot of tea, playing solitaire. He sat across from him, holding his left hand out over the game. "What have you brought me today Nephew?"

"Zhi asked me to give it to you. She said no bigger than the end of you thumb," he answered, looking him in the eye.

"And what of this magnificent purse?" Iroh asked as he took the pouch off it.

He slowly pulled his hand back. "Zhi… made it for me."

Iroh smiled, "A beautiful afternoon with a beautiful girl. There's a greater treasure than any you could fill it with."

He smiled softly at his uncle's words before tucking the pouch inside his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - AN: Shou-Hsing is a Chinese god of the Underworld, so he and his bats symbolize rebirth, ritual death, initiation, confronting fear, letting go of old habits, happiness, good luck, health, wealth, long life, peace, incomplete understanding, avoiding obstacles, transformation, and past lives. I found all this in some familiars information I have: I was specifically looking for Chinese and many of these traits either fit or are something Zuko needs.


	2. Lost Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter in Ba Sing Se gives Zuko a glimpse into Zhi's life.

"We must have better robes Nephew. We have our own teashop now, and in the upper ring. We must look respectable," Uncle said as they waited for the manager.

"At least I don't have to clear tables anymore," he grumbled as the overdone woman walked up to them.

She smiled bigger than anyone he'd ever seen as Uncle presented the seal of their boss - the guy still owned everything they were buying - then she started calling every worker she had out. He just ignored it all as they showed off the newest styles, barely hearing Uncle's comments, not answering him. Until he saw it.

A dragonfly done with the same precise stitches.

After a quick glance at all the girls attending to them, he barely caught Uncle's smile as he followed them into the back. "Zhi!" he called out, ignoring the pleas and demands to leave the workroom. Not even stopping as they started grabbing at him, trying to push him out, "Zhi! Are you here? Zhi!" he practically yelled.

Too-much-make-up was in his face, scowling, "You have no right to go storming in and disturbing my-"

"Where is she? I know she works here, so where is Zhi?" he demanded, cutting her off as he stepped closer, glaring down at her.

"I-I have no idea who you're talking about young man," the shopkeeper backed away, her hands shaking as she tried adjusting her dress, "I don't know any 'Zhi'."

Uncle was suddenly holding him back as he growled lowly. "You must forgive my nephew," he smiled as he let go of him. Beckoning one of the girls forward, "She is his childhood friend. They had just become sweethearts not long before the Fire Nation raided our village. They were separated in the attack and he has been looking for her ever since." Uncle paused, taking the jacket from the girl, "Zhi was very talented with her needle. This detail does look remarkably similar to her handiwork."

He found he'd pulled the moneybag out as Uncle told them their 'story'. The workers were all dabbing at their eyes until the head seamstress saw his bag. "That looks like Chyou's work," she whispered as everyone, even the other customers, were suddenly comparing pieces.

"Chyou…" he started, dejected.

Uncle sighed, putting a hand on this shoulder, "Just like her… Could you please tell us where this Chyou is? She may have seen our Zhi."

"Of course," the manager sniffed, "Chyou has spent days at Magistrate of Education's home repairing an heirloom tapestry."

He barely turned to Uncle as the head seamstress spoke, "She usually doesn't come back until just before we lock up. Even then she stays for a few hours working on her orders."

"Chyou is highly requested," too-much-make-up was puffing up with pride.

He was so close to smacking her.

A hand on his shoulder again turned him to the doorway. "Let us go find this Chyou, Nephew. There is still hope. We may find her yet."

The entire shop full of people wished him luck as Uncle practically pushed him outside.

[~~~~~~~]

He hoped it was her.

He shouldn't have let his hunt for the Avatar take over.

It took every trick Uncle had taught him - twists, turns, backtracks and even moving through all three rings before he lost the Dai Li.

He didn't want to lead Azula to her.

Even if it wasn't…

That day just kept repeating in his mind. The hope, the shock.

Uncle's story.

It seemed so farfetched then. But it explained his actions… and his reaction. Even though it was barely a couple of hours, it felt like they'd known each other for years.

A crash snapped him out of his thoughts. Jumping to the next rooftop, he froze at the sight. A young girl was crawling away from some tipped crates. That long black hair was coming free of the barrettes on each side, but somehow he just knew. She was trying to lever herself up the wall, flinching when she moved her left arm. As she tried to step forward and almost tumbled again, he jumped down just in time to catch her. Cringing, she stepped back only to fall into his arms again.

"Zh- Chyou…" he barely caught himself as he helped her to her feet.

She only hung her head lower, "Thank you, Prince Zuko, for helping me. I don't know how to repay you," her voice wavered.

He felt like he'd been slapped, "Chyou, why…?"

She only pulled away, trying to turn to the door, her ankle making her wobble, "Easy," he held her up, not letting go as he helped her inside.

Following the moonlight, she led them to the main table, moving a few fabric skeins to reach the lamp. As she absently dug for the flint, he took the opportunity and lit the wick, making her jump. He just watched as she started walking across the room, using the table as support. Grabbing a stool from the closest dummy, he rolled it over, stopping right behind her, "Zhi," she froze, "Please, let me help you."

Shaking her head, she let him lightly push her into the chair, "It's nothing really; I'll be alright."

"You're limping, holding your side," he started around her, "and you won't look at me." His voice got softer as he reached for her chin. "Zhi please…"

"It's not my side, I… hurt my shoulder when I got away," she still wouldn't look up, "I tripped a few shops from here."

"Zhi," he tried again, kneeling before her.

She barely moved and he jerked his hand back. The right side of her mouth, half her cheek was swollen, the bruise looked like it was growing darker in the lamplight. She raised her hand, dabbing at it. "They don't like it when I fight back."

He couldn't help staring as she slowly removed her shoe, gingerly checking over her ankle. "They said some… I panicked and kicked there." She bit her lip as she pulled out a basket of scraps.

Her words snapped him out of it. "How… how can you be so calm about this?" he stopped as she flinched, "I saw how much you were shaking. You flinched when I caught you the first time. How can you act like it didn't happen?"

Pulling a makeshift bandage from the basket, she jumped as he snatched it out of her hand. He tried to keep his eyes on hers, but she couldn't as she whispered, "It's not the first time."

"What!" he snapped onto his knees, "You don't-"

She turned back to him, "No, but they've threatened a lot. Especially the ones I've gotten away from." Snatching back the bandage, she quickly wrapped it up, slipping her shoe back on before rolling the chair away, toward the left back corner. He could only watch as she wormed a large travel bag out from behind some piles of fabric. Rolling back towards the door she stopped, standing and trying to reach behind the large spools of thread. Before he knew it, he found himself pulling out a large moneybag.

She bowed her head again as he handed it to her, "Thank you again Prince Zuko."

Hearing his title from those lips brought a sharp pain to his chest, "You didn't call me that before."

"You weren't before." She hobbled back to the table, "It wasn't his place to say anything, but… Iroh told me all about it."

She snuffed the lamp out. "Sure most, even you, see it as a sign of dishonor, your banishment. But to me," she turned to find he'd hung his head, turned away, "to me it shows that your people, your family means more to you than your pride, your position." She didn't need to finish as she started back outside, surprised he stepped up and helped her out.

Locking the door behind them, she slipped the key into the broken wall sconce. Turning around, she jumped at finding him about two steps away. Blinking away her surprise, she started digging in her bag.

"Zhi…"

She peeked through her bangs, still digging.

He closed the distance between them, getting her to stop. "Where are you…"

She pulled a white rag from her bag. "I finally found the grandfather I told you about," holding it open, he gasped softly at the battered embroidered flower, "The lotus opens wi-" she cut off at the pinch to his eyes. Not sure what to do, she stepped back, ready to slip away.

Only to stopped as his left hand caught her elbow, his right cupping her cheek. "Zhi please…" he whispered.

She was almost undone by the pleading in his eyes. "I-I can't," she covered his hand with hers, "It's not safe here."

Realizing what she meant he nodded once, resting his forehead against hers. She slipped her hand away, pressing it over his heart, making him smile weakly as he remembered their other good-bye. Raising his head, his hand still on her cheek getting her to look up, he smiled a little truer as she squeezed her eyes closed. He kissed her quickly but softly, hoping she understood, realized he did.

Her hand went from his chest to her lips and she nodded as his gaze fell. She smiled as he pulled away, stepping back.

He stood there and watched as her hand trailed along the wall, jumping onto the roof as she rounded the corner onto the main street.


End file.
